russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Muling Pagmamahal: Newest drama series of RPN
November 8, 2013 Manila, Philippines – For the first time, RPN-9 going on primetime soap operas and competing with other big television networks. The network is airing a soap Muling Pagmamahal airs Monday to Friday at 9:30PM. Muling Pagmamahal is The Kasama Network′s first teleserye, which captivate the audience with its storyline focusing on Filipino family values. This is the newest major drama series of RPN′s Entertainment TV Division, which aims to deliver more quality programs for The Kasama Network and the viewing public this year. The dad is Marlo Nepumuceno, played by Albert Martinez and mom is Dina Buenavista, played by the beauty queen Ruffa Gutierrez as it mirrors a phenomenon in Filipino society. And the four girls, ranging from newborn to 17, are portrayed by Jane Oineza as Janella Gonzales, Andrea Brillantes as Elisa Nepumuceno, Ingrid dela Paz as Sofia Ramirez and Liza Soberano as Bianca Buenavista for the homegrown talents. Muling Pagmamahal is written by Jimuel dela Cruz, with Joel Torre and Mervyn B. Brondial as director from the excessively formulaic dramas on the big networks. The Kasama Network had long wanted to have its own soap, in keeping with its corporate mission of airing the 100% family wholesome programming, come up with a family-oriented show. Co-stars are Sylvia Sanchez, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes, Dante Rivero, Agot Isidro and Lito Pimentel. AWARD-WINNERS As part of the new programming scheme under the leadership of its chairman Wilson Tieng and president and CEO Robert T. Rivera. RPN-9 is home to the primetime programming with such hits like the top-rating foreign canned shows in the US as World-Class US Primetime: Glee, The Vampire Diaries, NCIS, Survivor, Community, Hell's Kitchen, The Neighbors, America's Next Top Model, Top 20 Funniest, New Girl, American Idol, Two and a Half Men, The Carrie Diaries, The X-Files, The Big Bang Theory and The Walking Dead. The commitment to be a sports programming fans: the basketball fans of ABL (Saturdays 9:30-11:30AM and Sundays 10AM-12NN) and MBA (Thuesdays 7:30-9:30PM, Saturdays 3:30-5:30PM and Sundays 2:30-6:45PM), World-Class Boxing (Sundays 12NN-1PM), the boxing matches for the boxing fights fans; and wrestling fans WWE Bottom Line (Saturdays 5:30PM) and WWE SmackDown! (Sundays 6:45PM). Rosalinda is a hit telenovela top-billed by the Mexican actress Thalia and Fernando Carrillo. Dear My Sister is a Koreanovela starring Jang Mi-in-ae, Ryu Tae-joon and Choi Chang-yeob. A triple treat of the hit anime series: Hayate the Combat Butler (weekdays at 9AM), Dragon Ball Z (weekdays 9:30AM), Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s (weekdays 10AM) and K-ON! (weekdays 10:30AM). The movie blocks are: Sine Nueve (weekdays 2:30PM), a screening of Hollywood films releases for foreign films; Saturday Night Playhouse (Saturdays 11:30PM); and Sunday's Big Event (Sundays 10:45PM), a movie block featuring the best of Hollywood blockbuster movies, specials and concerts. RPN-9 is also home to popular and award-winning shows such as the noontime variety show Chibugan Na!, hosted by Randy Santiago, Marjorie Barreto, Hajji Alejandro and Chiqui Pineda which ais from Monday to Friday 12:30-2:30PM and Saturday 12NN-2:30PM together with today's hottest celebrities and stars with daily serving of the lunchtime funfare flavores with pure entertainment; and the musical variety show Superstar (Sundays 9:15PM), hosted by the Asia's pop superstar princess Angeline Quintos will perform with the songs as the singer in our own musical production number some of the most of the songs in OPM history along with guests that range in performers for a night of music will showcase their talents inviting different OPM artists for performances singing their songs showcasing her singing prowess Quinto's singing and dancing capabilities boasts of its well-arranged musical numbers and medleys feature all kinds of songs and performed by the show with other guest singers and entertainers in the concert on TV for the stage allowing to explore their range performing the current and golden hits joined in by co-hosts Rafael Rosell, musical director Jonathan Manalo, choreographer Georcelle Dapat-Sy, and director Erick Salud a nd feature Streetboys as dance performers and a special guest co-host every week. Showbiz Ka! (Saturdays 2:30PM), a showbiz-oriented talk show hosted by Pat-P Daza Planas and Nestor Torre as showbiz presscon on-air the latest and sizzling news and happening showbiz; Oh Yes, it's Johnny! (Mondays to Fridays 12:15AM), a late-night talk show hosted by Johnny Litton; Kwarta o Kahon (Sundays 1PM), the noontime game-variety show is hosted by Arnell Ignacio, G. Toengi, GIo Alvarez, Wowie de Guzman, Marissa Sanchez, Mr. Fu and Regine Tolentino. The cooking show Daza's Kitchen (Sundays 9:30AM), hosted by Chef Nora Daza for the recipes, cooking foods and dishes. Featuring the drama anthology Pinapangako Mo (Saturdays 8PM) hosted by Coney Reyes. The educational children show Penpen de Sarapen (Saturday 11:30AM), hosted by Connie Angeles, Kobi Vidanes, Aaron Junatas, Angel Sy, Andrea Brillantes, Lance Angelo Lucido and Clarence Delgado basically an entertainment, game and story-telling for children with kid favorites on outdoor game that Filipino kids played. Also, The Kasama Network is setting on the comedy: top-rating sitcom Mister Kemis Bayani (Sundays 10PM), starring comedian Bayani Agbayani with Cherie Gil, Miggui Moreno, Gary Lim, James Blanco, Izza Ignacio and Luis Gonzales directed by Epi Quizon; the original longest-running and top-rating sitcom Roderick en Nova (Saturdays 10PM), top-billed by the top stars Roderick Paulante and Nova Villa directed by Al Quinn; the comedy gag show Champoy (Saturdays 10:45PM) with the combined RPN stars and talents of Brod Pete, Betong and Dennis Padilla directed by Wenn V. Deramas. Top-rating and multi-awarded primetime game show The Million Peso Money Drop (Saturdays 6PM) hosted by Rafael Russel requires two related contestants to work together to retain as much money as they can as the game progresses. Pairs will be out to prove that two heads are better than one as they attempt to conquer the game. Interested pairs to bring the following: Two valid IDs, one 2x2 photograph of the participant/s, birth certificate and medical certificate. The new game show dares to ask the Million Peso questions, daring Filipinos to test their knowledge and skill to bring home the full amount of the grand prize with in the world contestants the full P1 million prize. Aileen Papin and German Moreno hosting the reality talent search show BOSES Tinig P-Noy (Saturdays 9:15PM and Sundays 8:15PM) with the judges are Anthony Castelo, John Nite and Pilita Corales became a hit for the station, in viewers and advertisers for the phenomenal nationwide hit reality talent search contest with a singing competition when the performance and results phases to discover a pool of new talents that many talented young singers. The search i dedicated to all a capella duos and trios competing in weekly, monthly and quarterly rounds. The homegrown winner will have the chance to compete with other 11 winners from RPN radio stations nationwide in the grang championship. The contest is open to all a cappella duos and trios with members aged 15 and above. A representative from our partner, Center for Pop Music Philippines, acts as judge during the weekly eliminations, as well as the monthly show. The contestants in this competition are singing in a cappella will bring home with P1 million peso cash prize awaits the winner including a music recording contract with Polyeast-Universial Records and a talent management contract with RPN through Talent9. The station also has RPN News and Public Affairs shows: hourly RPN News Break (10AM, 11AM, 12NN, 4PM, 5PM and 10PM), the flagship news program Arangkada Balita (weekngihts 6:30-7:30PM), anchored by Angelique Lazo, and NewsWatch (weeknights at 11-11:30PM), the longest-running English newscast on Philippine television anchored by Dong Puno. Also, the weekend edition of the newscast Arangkada Balita Weekend (Saturdays 7:30PM and Sundays 7PM) anchored by Kiko Pangilinan. Other public affairs shows under the RPN News and Public Affairs department are: Toda Mo TV (Mondays 11:30PM), anchored by Tado Jimenez and RJ Ledesma; Madam Ratsa Live! (Tuesdays at 11:30PM),hosted by Madam Ratsa de Guzman; Justice Man (Wednesdays 11:30PM), hosted by Bebbot Bello, Tell the People (Thursdays 11:30PM), anchored by award-winning journalist Marigold Haber-Dunca; and the public service program Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo (Fridays 11:30PM), hosted by the hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ramon Tulfo